galaxystarsupermiraclenightfandomcom-20200215-history
Count Dooku
Count Dooku was a Sith Lord and Head of State of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. He and his master, Darth Sidious, give orders to officers and commanders of the Confederacy, including General Grievous. Dooku also holds a Sith apprentice of his own, named Asajj Ventress. Dooku is a challenging opponent in lightsaber wielding, and usually has the upper hand due to his interesting fighting techniques and many years of experience. Biography The Space Siege Count Dooku, Head-of-State and the Sith Lord who Greets the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter Jango Fett, and his Army of Separatists, Who Stated that Captain Sisko and the Republic Forces is Approaching. Nute Gunray Manage to ally with Maximillian to Stop the Republic Forces that Led by Anakin Skywalker. Dooku Facing the Whole Full Frontal Assault against Heroic Team. As though, The Star Destroyers Destroyed a Few Fleets, Killing Separatist Forces Aboard. Count Dooku Forced to Full Retreat back into The Dark Nation. Sith in Time Count Dooku Appeared again to Join Forces with Lady Tremaine, Pamela Voorhees, and Her Sith Infantry, to met Cyrille Le Paradox to Time Travelled the Cooper Clan's Historical Nations where they Lived Long Ago. Located in Gungathal Valley where the Battle of the Time-Travelling Plaza Starts. Many More of Martians and Sith Soldiers Strike Down Sailor Soldiers, and the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen inbound at the Ground. Sith Lord Count Dooku Started Fighting With Ki-Adi-Mundi, While Pamela Voorhees Attacked Anakin Skywalker in the Snowy Chaos, Though They Can Sacrifice the True Apocalypse of the Time Travelling Tranquil that causes Destruction. Ki-Adi-Mundi, Defeated Dooku and Falling to the Pit, Presumed Deceased, While Anakin, With Prince Phillip, Tony Montana, and Percy Jackson Destroyed Pamela in the Process. At this moment, Count Dooku Survived by the Martian Assault Gunships, As Well as Separatist Ships Ran Off the Time Travelling Tranquil, and Restored the Place, Once and For All. Invasion of Geonosis As the Spirit Dream Eaters invaded Geonosis, Count Dooku and Poggle the lesser sounded the alarm in the Geonosian Droid Factory. Although He met the Sailor Scouts to Fight against her. Nightmare Dream Eaters Blasted at Spirit Dream Eaters during the conflict, Occasionally, Poggle Calls the Geonosian Starfighters to Tracking and Destroying gunships. Sailor Saturn Kills Poggle the Lesser, and Strike down With a Spear and Ending His Life, Count Dooku Goes Mad, in Order to Destroy Sailor Scouts and Spirit Dream Eaters, As Well as Rebel Alliance Forces in the Geonosian Paths. The Last Stand Count Dooku and his Evil Armies Facing the Outer Sailor Soldiers and her Military Personnel that Marked the Last Stand. Many More of Spirit Dream Eaters had Begun to Defeat Nightmares and Separatist Droid Armies. Near the end of invasion, Count Dooku Dueled with Sailor Pluto and Strikes with her Staff, and Destroys the Curved hilt Lightsaber by Sailor Neptune. And then, One of Sailor Troopers Punched in his Head, and Dooku's Life Was Cut Short, and Later Falls into Abyss of the Droid Industry. Category:Sith Category:Villains Category:Confederacy of Independent Systems Characters Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Humans